Weapons Course
The Weapons Course is a map featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive that was added to the Beta on August 20 2012, one day before the retail release. It is similar to the mission Counter Terrorist Training from Deleted Scenes in that it is a tutorial for the player to learn the controls of Counter-Strike as well as other small hints, such as accuracy and grenade training. No NPCs are encountered, however the player uses the SEAL Team 6 hand model and the player receives verbal assistance from an instructor through the radio. The first part of the tutorial is a basic test where the player must pick up an MP7 on a shooting range and unload it into a large wooden target. Afterwards, they must pick it back up and try to hit the center of a smaller target 15 times. Upon doing so, the target will be covered with a thin wooden board, which the player must again hit 15 times. Finally, a thick metal plate will be lowered in front of it, but the player must crouch to be able to hit the target 15 more times. They are then informed that crouching will somewhat boost their accuracy. Next, the player will see a target of a Counter-Terrorist pop out, followed by one of the Phoenix Connexion terrorist group. They will be told to hit 5 terrorist targets without hitting any Counter-Terrorist targets. After this, the player will be allowed into the next range and is told to pick up the M4A4 and Five-SeveN. Wooden targets of the Phoenix Connexion will pop up with health meters attached to their sides. The player is informed of locational damage, that is to say that shooting different parts of enemies will deal differing amounts of damage. The instructor goes on to say that, unsurprisingly, shooting someone in the foot is not very effective, and that shots to the upper body will be much more effective, but shots to the head will deal the most damage. The player is then tasked with taking down the two demonstration targets. Next, the player must shoot down ten more targets that pop up in various places, and if the M4A4's magazine runs empty they will be told to switch to their pistol. After taking them down, they must repeat the process with a refilled weapon set and with a timer tracking them. Upon taking the ten targets down again, the player is sent out the door to the grenade range. In the grenade range, the player will see several plastic mannequins out in the field, with one inside a box. To their right is a supply case with unlimited HE Grenades inside that can be picked up with the use key. The player can throw them anywhere without taking damage and can use the open field to freely test grenade physics and practice throwing them certain distances. To advance, the player must destroy the mannequin inside the box, which can be accomplished by throwing a grenade at the wooden boards with arrows painted on them. Next they will be told to head to the pistol range, through the next door. Another shooting range with a Glock-18 is to the left through it with six holes in the wall for targets. The player must pick up the Glock and then hit 2 targets that pop up in any of the six holes within 15 seconds. After doing so, they must pick the Glock up again and are told to repeat the process. This time, a Flashbang will drop from the ceiling and blind them as the targets appear, and the instructor will tell them to look away from the explosion or get behind something to prevent being blinded. After picking up the Glock again, the process repeats and the player may advance after dodging the Flashbang and hitting the targets. Next the player will be told about C4 explosives and how to defuse them. The player will see a stack of 5 bombs and is told to pick up one of them. They are told to go to a large concrete blast shield with a bombsite marker inside of it and plant the bomb by either holding the use key or selecting the bomb and holding the fire key. When the bomb is planted, the player will have 30 seconds to run out and follow their map to Bombsite B and defuse another bomb. After defusing it, the instructor will mention that a Defusal Kit will cut the time it takes to defuse a bomb in half. After entering the next building, the player will see a wall containing every weapon in the game (minus the Zeus x27) inside of a glass case but these weapons are unobtainable. Next they will enter a room with another Five-SeveN and a Knife on a table next to another case of infinite HE Grenades, with a wall holding a PP-Bizon, M4A4, AK-47, P90, and AWP, and is told to pick the one of their choice along with the Knife and pistol. The next room contains an ammo pile and leads into the timed course. The first room of the timed course contains a few more Counter-Terrorist targets and another ammo pile along with more Phoenix targets which must be hit. After hitting them all they must jump over a concrete block and head to the right and up a set of stairs where more targets will appear, two in front and two CT targets to the right, with 2 more Phoenix targets inside a wall next to them. An on-screen prompt will tell the player to throw a grenade at the slanted boards in front of them (which will instantly hit both Phoenix targets to the right) and they may continue after taking out the ones in front. Moving forward, they will have to duck under a blockade with another CT target at the end. As they near it, another Flashbang will be thrown out and they will have to avoid looking at it. Around the corner the player will find another room with 2 more Phoenix targets on the back wall with a few more CT targets. After taking the enemy targets out and walking through the open door, the player will be told to equip the Knife and run to the finish, and will see their current time. They are told they can try it again as many times as they wish or they can exit to the left hallway (which leads the player back to the main menu). Hitting the use key on the door at the end will ask if they wish to exit the course and will suggest practicing against bots if the player does not yet feel comfortable with playing against others. If re-entering the course in the current game session the player will have the option of skipping everything up to the timed course or doing it all again. Trivia: *This is the first and the only time in the history of Counter-Strike in which the player, as a Counter-Terrorist is given the ability to pick up and plant the C4 bomb. ** In Counter-strike 1.0, the training course had a similar feature. *Judging by the voice of the instructor and the SEAL Team 6 sleeves model, the player must be in a military base somewhere in the United States. *There is a possibility that the setting of the map is taking place in Florida, as evidenced by some swamp environments. *When the player goes outside at the beginning of the map, the player can witness a helicopter taking off and leaving the base. *It may be likely that the Phoenix Connexion is the largest (fictional) Terrorist threat of the United States (and perhaps the world) as they are the primary targets in the training scenario. *The ammo pile is reused form Left 4 Dead's ammo pile and use the Bucket Version variant. Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Maps